Gordon Trümper and the Cookie song
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Simone walked into the store for a loaf of bread, what she got was a singing Bill, A messy Tom and Gordon being Gordon" A Tokio Hotel fanfic


**YAY! one shot! Sorry I haven't been posting as much latley.  
Busy busy busy....**

**Any way! review!**

**I got the idea from a video on youtube with the song on it.  
Here's the link.** (Just take out the €'s) http://www**€.**youtube**€.******com/watch?v=02zNKcnf4OI

* * *

**Simones POV.**

"Come on boys…" I sighed as I dragged my boys along.

I love the two dearly, but really, come on! It wasn't as if I had all day.

The day had been long and I still hadn't gotten that stupid check from J rg.

"Mama….?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"What Tom?" I asked, I didn't want to get short with them, they didn't deserve it.

That and I didn't think I could even _try _to handle upset eight year olds by myself.

I was still getting used to the whole 'single mom' thing.  
And I wasn't having a great time at it.

"Can we have a cookie?" Tom asked as Bill nodded beside him.

"Maybe. Right, in you go boys." I said holding open the door to the bakers.

"Ahhh! Hello Simone." The Baker said from behind his counter.

"Hello." I said waving slightly, I smiled and bent down to look at the two in the eyes.

They looked up at me with complete innocence, _innocence _I could see right through.

"Bill." I said looking right into his brown eyes. "Tom." I said looking slightly more sternly into the other's. "I want you to behave and not do anything that will make me upset." I said to them. "If so then you can have a treat when I'm done, if you're not good, then no treat, got it?" I said.

"Ja Mama." They said at once.

"Right, you can walk around quietly if you hold hands." I said standing up.  
They nodded at me with their beautiful slanted faces and automatically joined hands in the middle before running off to where the sugar buns were kept on the other side of the store and gazing through the glass. Probably leaving drool all over the case in the process.

I pushed my red, curly hair out of my face and turned around to face the Baker.  
"Haha, How are you today?" He asked me, bending over to get me two large loafs of fresh bread, my usual, and setting it on the counter.

"Well enough, do you have any of those dinner roles?" I asked.

"Yes I do," he said "let me just go get them out of the back."

"How are you Simone?" The woman at the counter asked me. I turned to see Hella from work.  
I needed to pay more attention.

"Hello Hella, how are you?" I asked.

"Well, thanks, your boys are growing aren't they?!" She asked, looking over at Tom and Bill who seemed to be playing some sort of clapping game in a corner.

Tom stood on Bill's foot, Bill stomped on Tom's, Tom screamed, Bill laughed, Tom laughed and I sighed.

"Yep…" I said.

Hella was just looking at them with a fond expression. "I remember when Georg was small like that, but then again, he was about two when he was that small." She laughed. "Georg has always been big, and Bill and Tom are such tiny things."

"They are but that." I said smiling as I took the loaf of bread from the baker.

I paid the man and looked back at Hella.

"Did you hear that we're moving to Magdeburg?" Hella said as she took a nibble of cookie.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, Marc got transferred," she nodded. Her brown curls bouncing.

Just then Bill ran up to me and grabbed at my leg.  
"MAMA! Can I sing a song about cookies?" he asked, his big brown eyes looking up at me imploringly.

"I don't see why not, do so quietly please." I said.  
He nodded seriously at me and took a deep breath, his face scrunching up the way he did whenever he was making songs, something he did often…

Hella smile down at Bill

"Have you found a house ye – ?" I asked, but the rest of my sentence was cut off by Bill screaming/singing.

_"OOOH I SMELL A COOKIE BAKING, TELL ME WHAT KIND ARE WE MAKING, LOOKY, LOOKY, WHAT A COOKIE…."_

I rolled my eyes as he started to skip around in a circle.  
The baker laughing behind the counter.

"No, we haven't found a house yet, but we're looking," Hella nodded smiling.

"SUGAR COOKIES PENUT BUTTER, CHOCOLATE CHIP, HERE COMES ANUTTER! LOOKY, LOOKIE WHAT A COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE OHHHH!"

The door tinkled behind me, someone reached behind me to shake the bakers hand, I was busy watching Bill sing around to notice who it was.

"Where are you thinking about living?" I asked Hella, I rested a hand on my sons head in attempt to slow him down a bit.  
Somewhere in the back of my mind something didn't seem right.

"I'd like to live downtown; I have always liked the music district." Hella said smiling, "And we'll be able to find a good music teacher down there –,"

"COOKIE, LOOKY, YUMMY-YUMPTIOUS, DELI-TICIOUS, TUMMY-SCRUMPTIOUS, COOKIE COOKIE OH!"Bill said spinning under my hand.

Hella just smiled, used to Boy's noises and continued talking as I tried, (_tried _being the operative word.) to pay attention to what she was saying.  
_  
_"I SEE A COOKIE, I SEE A COOKIE, MIXY BAKEY, OOEY, COOKIE, BIXY MAKIE!"Bill sang at the top of his voice, his voice warbled in the middle but he didn't seem to notice.

"– Georg has decided that he wants to play Bass Guitar of all things…" She sighed.  
There was a contented hum behind me.

I went to turn around to see what it was but looking sharply at Bill distracted me.

"Bill, be quiet…" I said, he nodded and proceeded to whisper (which was just as annoying, if not more so than screaming) the song.

_"LOOKY, LOOKY, GIMMY COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE OH!"  
_  
"_SHORTENING, FLOUR, EGGS AND NILLA, SHUGAR FROSTING FOR A FILLAH, LOOKY LOOKY WHAT A COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE OHHHHHH!" _

"Well, that must be Oh My God! TOM KAULITZ!" I shouted as I looked over my shoulder to see my son being held by the elbow and towed out of the back room. Flour all over his head.

I walked forward and grabbed his hand.

"Door, now!" I shouted.  
"I'm sorry, Hella. Say hello to Marc and Georg for me." I said, taking hold of my son's hands on one of my own.

Some how their heads ended up smashing together, I didn't really care though, Tom just laughed as Bill complained about having flour on his head.

"Haha of course," Hella said to me "Have a good day."

I answered her with a huff and turned around.

What I saw in front of me made me moan slightly.

Gordon Trümper, the very gorgeous new guy in town was looking at me with huge brown eyes.  
He was leaning against the counter, nibbling on a treat.

He smirked at me and opened the door, holding out his hand as if to say _'After you…'  
_  
Had I not been as mad with my boy's actions in front of Mrs. Listing, I might have swooned at the fact that this hunk of man (yes I know I sound like a teenager, but come on! He's Gordon Trümper for God's sake! I have the right to act like a teenager around him…even if it does make me sound like an idiot.)

But, given the situation, I just nodded my head at him, and walked out the door.

"Tom, how many times to I have to tell you to behave before it gets through your thick head that you need to behave!" I sighed as I opened the car door.

"Oh go easy on them Simone, they just have too much energy." I heard a gruff (YET SO DAMN FREAKING SEXY VOICE OH MY GOD YOU THINK YOU'VE DIED AND GONE TO A CHOCOLATEY GOODNESS HEAVEN ….sorry, done now) voice say behind me.

I turned to face Gordon's easy going smile as Bill and Tom climbed into the back of the car.  
"Seatbelts." I said.

I heard them both say "Okay."

"Then what do you suggest I do Mr. Trümper?" I asked the man standing in front of me.

"Well I just don't know…" he said as he itched the little goatee on his chin, he looked up to the sky as he thought about it.

"How about a sand box, only instead of putting sand in the box, you could put flour in there, that way Tom get's over his obvious fixation on flour." Gordon said nodding.

There was a barking laugh from inside the car.

To say I was surprised that he could tell the difference between Bill and Tom would be an understatement.  
Especially because they hadn't worn their 'Bill.' And 'Tom' shirts today.

"Have you ever tried to wash flour out of a boy's hair?" I asked him.

"No, I can't say I have." Gordon smiled.

"Do you know what they make Paper Mache out of?" I asked him.

He smiled, and took a step closer.

"No, I can't say I do." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes and said "flour and water."

"Hmm…well… then, that wouldn't be a good idea would it boys." He said as he leaned to look into the backseat. Both boys shook their heads no.

Ever so slyly, he put a hand next to my head and backed me up against the car as he stood up.  
His face wasn't far from mine.

"Then I guess we are out of ideas." I stated. My heart thudding against my chest.

"AH! I know!" He said. "I have the perfect idea."

"Do you know?" I asked. My breathing was shallow as I smelt his aftershave.  
God he smelled good.

I wondered what I smelt like.  
Probably wet dog and Twin. Great… just what I wanted to smell like when I am this close to a SUPER HOT GUY who was quite possibly flirting with me, even though I had NO clue why.

"Yes, I think dinner and a movie." He said.

"Dinner and a movie?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yes, I was thinking of Flubber." He nodded. "Have you seen that one?" He asked.

"No, I can't say we have." I said sighing.

"GOOD! Then it's a deal, How about I pick you up at seven?"

And for some reason, I just found myself nodding.

"Well then, seen you tonight boys!" he said looking back at Bill and Tom in the backseat.

I simply found myself staring into the air in shock.

Suddenly, I felt rough lips on my cheek.  
Only when I snapped out of it did I realize that he'd just kissed me on the cheek.

"See you then Simone." He smiled before turning on his heel on walked away whistling.

With a few blinks I walked over to the other side of the car and got in.

But as I pulled out of the parking lot, and looked in the rear view mirror.

I saw two little boys chewing on two very large chocolate chip cookies.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

I was just driving out of the parking lot when Gordon ran up to my window.

I stopped and rolled it down to see him panting slightly.

"I forgot to tell you I liked your perfume." He said smiling.

I just rolled my eyes and drove off down the road.

_Ende. _


End file.
